ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ciel
How Ciel joined the Tourney Ciel was a regular child in the past who maintained a cheerful disposition. As a child, he suffered from poor health, being afflicted with asthma and cat allergies. He would often smile and play with his family along with Elizabeth, his fiancee and cousin. Elizabeth said that when his parents were alive, the Phantomhive Manor was full of smiles. On his tenth birthday, he was running through the manor when he came across his dead mother, father, and dog. He called for help and ran into Tanaka, who urged the young boy to flee. Before he could say more, however, Tanaka was attacked from behind by an unseen assailant who then grabbed Ciel. Ciel was then sold, and his kidnappers commented that he is "rare" and worth more than two people. He was bought and branded by his new owners, giving him the mark of a "noble beast." He cried that he was hurt, dirty, and homesick. He was then chained in a cage while masked adults looked on and remarked about what a splendid evening they will have. Ciel sadly wondered why no one was there to help him. One of the masked adults then placed him on a table as a sacrifice, and he was stabbed while the rest looked on gleefully. In a desperate desire to kill all of his tormentors, Ciel somehow managed to summon Sebastian at this point. He appeared in his true demon form and told Ciel that what he had sacrificed will never return. Sebastian asked Ciel if he wanted to make a contract and have his wishes granted. Ciel declared that he wanted the power to take revenge on those who mistreated him. The cultists tried to stop him from talking, but Ciel and Sebastian forged their contract. Sebastian asked him where he wanted his seal, saying that the more visible it is, the stronger the contract is. Ciel told him that anywhere was fine and that he wants a power stronger that anyone else's; Sebastian called him greedy and decided to put it on his right eye, causing Ciel to scream in excruciating pain. He then commanded him to kill his attackers; Sebastian then burnt down the building. Finally, Ciel stated his absolute orders: Sebastian must protect and never betray him, to obey his orders no matter what, and to never lie to him. The first place they went after these events was to the Royal Hospital where his aunt worked; he was reunited with Tanaka, and a carriage was arranged to bring him back to his manor. He and Sebastian viewed the ruined manor, then visited the graves of him and his parents. Sebastian left briefly, and when Ciel returned to him, he found the manor had been rebuilt by the demon. Ciel later took his place as the Earl of Phantomhive and the Queen's Watchdog. Sometime during the same year, Ciel summoned Sebastian to his room, complaining of a wobbly tooth that was preventing him from eating his food properly. After examining it, Sebastian decided to forcibly take it out, much to Ciel's chagrin. Ciel attempted to protest against the idea but Sebastian proceeded regardless, under the impression that he was doing his young master a favor. After the tooth's removal, Ciel threw an angry fit at Sebastian. Ever since, he is unwilling to allow Sebastian to check for cavities in his teeth when they start to wobble. One night before the second Tourney, Ciel searched the outskirts of London for a voice calling out to him. The lightning that nearly hit him came from a hideously scarred man. Ciel then recognized the mysterious figure the next day, Ashleigh Crichton returned from death as the masked Colonel Herschel. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Ciel holds a bottle of champagne. After the announcer calls his name Ciel cuts the bottle with his sword as the camera zooms saying "Wait, just what the devil are you playing at?!" Special Moves London Shooter (Neutral) Ciel shoots a Mle 1892 Revolver at his opponent. Tea Sprinkler (Side) Ciel runs forward criss-cross slashing his sword five times. Devil Parliament (Up) Ciel jumps skyward thrusting his sword three times. Queen Sacrifice (Down) Ciel impales his opponent on his sword, then punches him/her before kicking him/her off. Trembling Tower Slash (Hyper Smash) Ciel holds his sword down waiting for his opponent to strike. If anyone tries to, he parries the attack and moves around the opponent slashing with opponent with superhuman speed fifteen times. After that, he pierces his sword in the opponent's eye and knocks him/her away. Demon Purge (Final Smash) Ciel glows his sword red, then runs to his opponent. If he hits, he does six slashes, then says "No escaping!" then kicks his opponent and does a demonic slash that sends the opponent flying. Victory Animations #Ciel holds his sword up then thrusts it two times saying "I've long since forgotten . . . how to smile . . . joyfully." #Ciel takes a bite of soup and spits it saying "When this is all over, I swear I'm going to kill this creep!" #Ciel shakes himself violently then runs forward swinging his sword down saying "And now you'll atone with your death!" On-Screen Appearance Ciel jumps out of a carriage and says "If we're allowed to make requests, I would prefer something less physically demanding than the tight rope, greatly prefer." Trivia *Ciel's rival is Julia Crichton's brother, Ashleigh scarred and made to wear a mask under the alias Colonel Herschel. *Ciel Phantomhive shares his English voice actress with Holo, Yue Ayase, Chitoge Kirisaki, Mikoto Suou and Shirayuki Hotogi. *Ciel Phantomhive shares his Japanese voice actress with Ashley, Twilight Sparkle, Mavis, Ling Xiaoyu, Wonder Red, R. Biggle, Spider-Woman, Aeris Gainsborough, Lisa "La Mariposa" Hamilton, Merlin and Farangis. *Ciel Phantomhive shares his French voice actress with Sarai Kurosawa, Mimi, Patra, Allison Whittington, Felicity Merriman, Rachel Alucard, Tsumugi Kotobuki, Officer Francine Trunkaby and Alice Twilight. *Ciel Phantomhive shares his German voice actor with Jack Levin, Kamen Rider OOO and Capricorn Shura. *Ciel Phantomhive shares his Arabic voice actress with Riptor and Guila. *Ciel Phantomhive shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Kotetsu Naoe, Cosplayer Kyoko and Bubbles. Category:Black Butler characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters